


Пакость мелкая

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [43]
Category: Predator Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мелкий Хищник нашел женский журнал и что из этого вышло</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пакость мелкая

**Author's Note:**

> PWP в чистом виде, обоснуй и сюжет курят в сторонке. Хищник – подросток! Но совершеннолетний.  
> Во всем виноват командный чат! Пройти мимо такой травы было невозможно.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Пакость мелкая"

Он еще раз повертелся перед старым зеркалом, поправил бантик, сделанный из рукава старой рубашки, найденной на чердаке, чуть ослабил сетку и полюбовался собственноручно сделанным маникюром. Лак был нанесен, конечно, криво, но немного практики... Впрочем, сегодня и так сойдет. В конце концов, при свете свечей это не очень заметно. Что там еще в том странном журнале было... Красивый яут – есть, сексуальное белье – он покосился на мерцающие стразы в переплетении сетки – есть. С духами, правда, проблема, но может, это и не так важно. Тем более что он не очень в курсе, что это вообще такое. Главное, чтобы ОН не заупрямился. Хотя разве можно устоять перед ним таким красивым? Яут вздохнул, покосившись на хронометр, и, услышав шаги за дверью, метнулся к порогу, снеся по пути лежавший на столе журнал.

...Он устал. Он чертовски устал. И все, о чем сейчас Рич мечтал – это о хорошем стейке и виски. Впрочем, пошла бы и обычная водка, но последнюю бутылку он выпил пару дней назад, когда Мелкий вдруг сделал ему предложение, от которого оказалось слишком сложно отказаться. Но выдержка космодесантника была железной и жалобные глазки мелкой пакости не подействовали. В конце концов, он обещал, и свои обещания привык выполнять. Хотя было что-то в том, что существо, способное свернуть его в бараний рог, смотрело на него с таким немым обожанием. 

Он поскреб заросшую щетиной щеку и ударил по кнопке. Дверь послушно отъехала в сторону и...  
Наверное, его все-таки убили, и он попал в ад. Ну, или валяется в коме в больничке и видит странные сны. Потому что представшее перед его глазами в реальности существовать определенно не могло. Хотя... сетка Мелкому точно шла, пусть и надевать ее позволялось только взрослым, прошедшим ритуал, особям. А вот цвет лака он выбрал неудачно. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Рич встряхнулся. Щелкнул челюстью, вошел в комнату, и тут Мелкий развернулся. Перед глазами промелькнул криво завязанный бант, и челюсть снова устремилась вниз. И слова куда-то разбежались. А Мелкий словно издевался. Шипел, изгибался, крутился на месте, демонстрируя все новые детали своего "туалета" и собственное, пока еще тонкое и гибкое тело юного яута. И как-то сама собой забылась усталость, и дажестейк ушел на задний план. Хотя от виски он бы сейчас точно не отказался. Но вместо того, чтобы шагнуть к некоему подобию шкафа, в котором хранились его запасы, Рич качнулся вперед и поймал юркого Мелкого в объятия. Заглянул в глаза откровенно млеющего яута и мысленно плюнул на все свои обещания не трогать. 

Бант на пол полетел первым. Дальше где-то в том же районе оказались браслеты (и откуда только взял?), фамильное оружие (мы же яуты, бля! Хоть и в стразах), а вот с сеткой так просто не вышло.Мелкий вертелся и стрекотал что-то неразборчивое, попискивал и подставлялся под руки. В конце концов, озверевшему вконец десантнику пришлось толкнуть его к стене, прижать локтем горло, чтобы не дергался, и вытащить солдатский нож из-за голенища. Наспех приклеенные стразы отлетели быстро, а вот плетение поддавалось неохотно. Был бы на месте Мелкого кто другой, Рич плюнул бы уже давно, но яут потянулся вдруг вперед, потерся щекой о его щеку, царапнул внушительными когтями плечи и вжался пахом в пах. От трения у Рича аж искры из глаз посыпались. Он нетерпеливо рыкнул, и несчастная сетка, наконец-то, поддалась. Вместе с ней на пол полетело все остальное, что еще было на яуте. Мелкий горячо заурчал прямо в ухо, задевая клыками кромку и щекоча длинным языком раковину и мочку. 

– И где ты этому выучился, чудовище... – глуша стон, выдохнул Рич и отправил Мелкого в короткий полет, закончившийся аккурат на постели – симбиозе традиционной человеческой кровати и невообразимым "ложем для пыток" яутов. Стриптиз десантник показывать не стал. Разделся торопливо, почти стыдливо спрятал носки под кровать и навалился на довольного Мелкого, который тут же обнял его всеми конечностями, подаваясь вперед и откровенно потираясь о его пах. Тонкий, длинный и очень твердый член яута словно сам прыгнул в руку Рича. Чуть ребристый, но аккуратный, он оказался очень чувствительным, и стоило десантнику чуть сжать пальцы, как Мелкий вздрогнул, ахнул как-то совсем по-человечески и почти жалобно застонал. Ричу сразу стало стыдно. Он у яута первый, до сих пор тот разве что собственной рукой обходился, а он его по максимуму и полной программе. Нельзя так с мелкими, они создания нежные и почти трепетные, даром что конкретно этот ростом ничуть ему, Ричу, не уступает, да и силой родители его явно не обидели. Рич вздохнул и ослабил хватку. Мелкий недовольно хныкнул, и Рич, помянув нехорошими словами вконец обнаглевших подростков на пике гормонального бума, склонился и губами прижался к плечу. Яут затих, словно прислушиваясь к незнакомым ощущениям, и Рич, улыбнувшись про себя, лизнул горячую кожу. Мелкий судорожно вздохнул, впился когтями в его спину, и десантник заорал. Яут испуганно и виновато застрекотал, принимаясь поглаживать пораненные места, а Рич уткнулся лбом в его плечо, отстранено думая, кто ж его так проклял, что он втюрился в эту мелкую пакость, и за каким хреном его собственное возбуждение от всей этой весьма болезненной возни стало только сильнее. Мироздание его вопросы, естественно, проигнорировало, поэтому философские размышления Рич решил оставить на потом. Тем более что яут уже довольно энергично вылизывал его шею и плечи. Шершавый влажный язык посылал мурашки по всему телу, Рич постанывал и желания прекращать эти детские шалости не выказывал. Правда, стоило Мелкому стиснуть в ознакомительных целях его уже давно готовый член, как мнение Рича резко поменялось. Он чуть не взвыл и тут же затих, невольно вспомнив о длине и остроте когтей.

А яут, словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до любимой игрушки, довольно стрекотал, поглаживая, массируя и любопытно блестя глазами. Но Рича надолго не хватило. К тому же собственный член Мелкого слегка подрагивал и явно тоже нуждался во внимании. Кое десантник ему и оказал, опустившись ниже и вобрав его в рот. Реакция была бурной. Мелкий взвизгнул, заметался, то пытаясь свести ноги вместе, то разводя бедра шире. Он постанывал, скрипел зубами, клыки угрожающе клацали... Рич только посмеивался про себя, пальцами пробираясь меж девственных ягодиц и судорожно пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь об анатомии яутов. Из глубин скатывающегося в эйфорию сознания выплыло, что такого девайса, как простата они были лишены, зато нервных окончаний там было даже с перебором. В чем Рич и убедился, мягко проникнув в тело кончиком пальца. Мелкий тут же замер, застыв в неудобной позе. Глаза распахнулись, и в них было столько удивления и чистого, концентрированного наслаждения, что на Рича невольно накатил приступ гордости. Ну а потом мироздание таки решило обратить на него внимание, и пол поменялся местами с потолком.

Рич только и успел сдавленно охнуть да замереть, когда челюсти Мелкого щелкнули в опасной близости от его члена. Кинув на него откровенно насмешливый и горячий взгляд, яут царапнул когтями внутренние стороны его бедер и принялся вылизывать напряженную плоть с энтузиазмом и сосредоточенностью ребенка, дорвавшегося до леденца. Рич даже фыркнул, представив себе эту картину. Правда, когда Мелкий его оседлал – стало откровенно не до смеха. А уж когда почувствовал, как тугое тело принимает его в себя – взвыл, пытаясь удержать яута на месте. Ну кто так делает?! Первый раз, не готовый, не растянутый... Больно же!! Но Мелкому, похоже, было все равно. Он только смешно поморщился на попытки десантника проявить заботу и, сжав его запястья, опустился до конца. Внутри него было... странно. Не то, чтобы Рич был знатоком мужского секса, но туго обхватившее его кольцо мышц определенно понравилось. А Мелкому явно нравился его член. Он ерзал на нем, тихо постанывал, закидывая голову, и всячески давал понять, что Ричу пора брать все в свои руки. Что, собственно, тот и сделал, оттолкнувшись от постели и подмяв яута под себя. От движения члена внутри тот заверещал, застонал, сжался и подался навстречу, с намеком царапая его плечи. Десантник перехватил его руки, сплел их пальцы, мужественно игнорируя когти, которые, даже покрытые лаком, выглядели ну очень внушительно, и двинулся вперед, загоняя член до самого основания. Мелкий взвыл, развел бедра шире, и другого приглашения не потребовалось. Десантник двигался быстро, сильно, размашисто, ничуть не жалея. Вбивался, вколачивался, замедлялся, срывался в бешеный темп, рычал, стонал, тонул в диких глазах сходящего с ума яута и никак не мог остановиться. Только когда Мелкий затрясся и закричал совсем уж жалобно, позволил себе расслабиться и кончить глубоко внутри него. 

...В себя его привели на удивление мягкие касания и еле слышный стрекот. Рич открыл глаза, нашел себя в пространстве и сдавленно охнул, когда тело огрызнулось болью на попытку сдвинуться. Яут лизнул его плечо, и Рич зашипел:

– Пакость мелкая... 

Встать бы, в душ сходить, но яут рядом был слишком теплым и расслабленным. И лез обниматься. И совал язык в ухо. И лизал губы. Десантник обреченно вздохнул и, повозившись, притянул Мелкого к себе. Зевнул куда-то в его плечо и засопел, лениво думая о том, что через пару лет его мелкая пакость станет пакостью большой, вытянется еще больше, раздастся в плечах и обнять его вот так уже не получится. Да и мурлыкать и урчать яут тоже явно не будет. Так что надо пользоваться моментом. На этих мыслях Рич почти печально вздохнул, прижал к себе яута сильнее и провалился в сон, оставляя мысли о грядущих разборках с родителями Мелкого на завтра. В конце концов, официально тот совершеннолетний уже два дня как. А обещания иногда можно и нарушать.


End file.
